Ozvold
Alec Watts '''(or simply known as '''Ozvold, his OASIS username) is the main character of First Player. He is the lost brother of Wade Watts and the first player of OASIS. History Before OASIS Background Alec was born in 2016 in Oklahoma City. His father, Emmet Watts works as an art designer ''in Gregarious Games while her mother, Loretta Watts works as a nurse in a local hospital in Oklahoma City. When he was 5. His father introduces him to the cartoon, video game, sport, automotive, tv/film live action show, comics, and anime. This made him know about pop cultures. When Alec reaches 8, he won at Oklahoma Karate Tournament. Because of this, his father gifts him a high-end PC component. And he also succeeded in releasing his first book entitled Arcade Wave, the book didn't receive any award but becomes a cult modern book that becomes a major inspiration for League of Legends event and appears as an easter egg in Death Stranding. OASIS Move to Columbus, Ohio. On December 6th, 2025. Alec and his family moved to Columbus after his parents were agreed to move. His father still works at Gregarious Simulation Systems while her mother gets a new job in Columbus Wexner Medical Center. At this time, he meets his new friend, Ethan Wilson, who also his neighbor. Since he moved to Columbus. Alec also moved to a new school, Arklay Elementary School on Hard Rd, Columbus. Introduced to OASIS and become "Ozvold" Two days later. Alec and Emmet attend the OASIS release event. When they arrived at Gregarious Simulation Systems HQ, he was introduced to Halliday and Morrow by his father. Because of the strong knowledge of pop culture and friendliness attitude to the duo, they immediately regard Alec as a friend and make him as the first person who tries their project, the OASIS as a thank you. When he finished making his avatar. He immediately names his avatar Ozvold (unusual spelling from Oswald name). After that, he entered the Incipio (also known as '''Portal Station'), and enter the Vault Boy Weapon Store '''portal to bought guns and items. In there, he meets Vault Boy himself and Mirio Togata. He bought blue lightsaber, MAC-10 Neon Rider, AWP Dragon Lore, and Ansatsuken Energy Drink as his main weapon. After that, he out from the weapon store, and entered the Kinkou Battle. In the Kinkou Battle. He fought with Kennen, Shen, and Akali with his lightsaber and his Ansatsuken fight technique, unexpectedly, he overpowers them and won the battle. As a result, he can choose one of three Kinkou warriors to brought with him, and he chooses Akali as his partner, and without being noticed, they immediately formed a love relationship/cyberdating. (Even though Akali is an NPC, not an avatar) Before log out. Akali ask him to give her a second costume, so he brought Akali to '''Granny's Tailor and request Granny to make the K/DA costume (One of Alec favorite band, and as an opportunity to see K/DA Akali directly). Done with her request, Alec logs out from the OASIS. Adaptation New Life in Columbus and OASIS. Alec tries to adapt to his new environment in here. By using leadership spirit and sociable attitude, he gains many friends (including his neighbors) quickly. He befriends with Izumi Natsukawa, Park Min-Ho, Thomas McLauchlan, and Rose McLauchlan. Lately, they are known to have created the OASIS team. Even though they were still 8-9 years old. His science teacher, Doc Brown making him one of his favorite students. Albert Colin, an old shopkeeper in the town, consider him as his 'grandson figure'. On November 9th-12th, Alec takes the final semester exam and as a result, he got the second rank, lose to Izumi. New Sibling TBA Trivia * Alec name is taken from his father favorite actor, Alec Guinness * In OASIS, his fighting style is a mix between Ansatsuken from Street Fighter, Panzer Kunst from Gunnm, Karate, and Boxing. But in real life, his fighting style is more to mix of Muay Thai, Kickboxing, and Krav Maga. * Alec's jacket in OASIS is similar to Kaneda's jacket as having a capsule logo on the back. * In Alec's jacket. The Cloud9 logo doesn't written as Cloud9 instead of Shrd9. This is clear a reference to Michael 'Shroud' Grzesiek. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:OASIS users Category:OASIS Humans Category:OASIS Guardian Category:Real Humans Category:Watts Family Category:Caucasian Category:American Category:Chiheisen Students